Harry's Hatbox social
by Ireadtomuch
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if variouis crossover Harry Potters met other versions of themselves? Well this is the result. CO WRITTEN WITH VARIOUS AUTHORS! One shots. Crossover Harry's meeting other crossover/au Harry's. Ratings vary
1. Introduction to Harry's Hatbox Social

Harry's Hotbox Social

INTRODUCTION:

An idea came to me a few months ago while confined to bed due to heath issues. That idea was: What would happen if the various crossover Harry Potters met each other? I took this idea to my dear friend Barrelofmonkeys and together we decided to make a crossover of crossovers in which one of our Harry's would meet the other. Thus Harry's Hatbox Social was born.

These will be a series of one shots sometimes with sequels sometimes with out them. In each of these chapters on of my various Harry's from my crossovers will meet the Harry of someone else's crossover. Each of these will be **co written **by myself and the other author. If you would like for your crossover Harry or an AU Harry to be in here place pm me.

If you as a reader would like to see a specific Harry in here place leave me the fiction name and the author and I will try to hash things out with the other author.

Now before we begin I would like to reiterate the fact that

**ALL ONESHOTS WITH IN HAVE BEEN SANCTIONED BY THEIR AUTHORS AND HAVE BEEN CO WRITTEN WITH SAID AUTHOR NO STORY HAS BEEN RIPPED OF.**

P.S. if I get some idiot in here complaining about that I'm stealing stories with all the disclaimer's I'm putting up in every chapter I'll mock them for the rest of eternity.

With that said on with the show!


	2. For the love of Dango Hariel & Kei

AN: This chapter was co written between myself and Barrelofmonkeys so no claiming I stole her characters. I will take your flames share them with Monkey and we'll roast marshmallows over them… if she doesn't force me to make her more chocolates with them

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NARUTO OR 07 GHOST

I ALSO DO NOT OWN KEI OR MAKOTO THOSE ARE CREATIONS OF _BARRELOFMONKEYS_ FOR MORE ON KEI AND MAKOTO SEE: NEWTON'S THIRD LAW

I DO OWN HARIEL HOWEVER FOR MORE ABOUT HARIEL SEE: HARIEL OF THE RESISTANCE

**Harry Box Social**

**When Hariel met Kei**

Kei sat staring at his summoning scroll, wondering if his idea would work. One of the main techniques behind summoning was picturing what you wanted to come out. If he wanted Ranmaru he would picture his twins, easy enough. But, what if he wanted something else? Were there other things that could be summoned? Standing up, Kei bit his thumb and prepared to summon something. What if he tried to summon a person? I mean someone had to be taking care of the ninken when they weren't with Kei and Kakashi. He was dearly like to meet this person and ask him questions. After all, you can't be too careful with your ninken.

Wiping his blood down his scroll, Kei pushed chakra into the parchment, and chanted his wish over and over. With a puff of smoke, Kei jumped back and crouched in the ready position, kunai in hand. When the smoke cleared, Kei saw a teen, a few years older than himself, wobbling a bit, with glazed eyes standing before him.

"Umm... Hello?" Kei prodded, hoping to bring some sense of awareness to the unfortunate boy he pulled from somewhere else. It was a bit rude now that he thought about it.

"Hello... Hello... are you okay?" Kei tried again when he didn't get a response. He hoped he hadn't damaged the person when he pulled him through the scroll. It probably wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Gimme a minute… feel sick." The weak reply came. Kei stood up, to better see the unfortunate soul he summoned. He kind of hoped that person had dog ears or something, since he came through a ninken scroll. He could admit to himself that he would be a tad upset if the stranger didn't.

"That's fine, I can give you time if you promise not to try and kill me." Kei responded hoping his other ninken weren't actually cared for from a ninja that was a blood thirsty bastard, who wanted to off Kei for randomly stealing the dogs from him.

"I promise...do you promise you're not a Warsfeil, or from the Barsberg military?" Kei mouthed 'Warsfeil' to himself. It wasn't a word or place he was familiar with, and that set his senses of high alert.

"I'm not quite sure what you just asked, but I think the answer is no... Well since you're not an enemy and I'm not an enemy...let's get dango!" Kei falsely cheered, hoping the act would lure the other into a false sense of security. He didn't look like a well trained shinobi, so he was a possible civilian.

The other tilted his head in a familiar fashion, "My name is Hariel what's yours... and what's dango?"

Kei felt as if the world tilted spots appear in his vision, "You don't know what dango is?" Kei gasped. "Dango now!" Kei commanded grabbing the other's hand and tugging him forward. There was a great injustice in the world, and he needed to fix it! He didn't care if the person was an enemy now since he had a mission. Educate the poor boy in the beauty of dango.

"Umm... I still don't know your name" Kei stopped at the question, and gave the summoned boy a sheepish look.

"Sorry... Hatake, Kei, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

The other smiled at him, and Kei found himself responding to the gesture, "I am Hariel of Raggs also known as Hariel of the Resistance... Where is the Hidden Leaf Village by the way? Hasn't the Barsberg Empire attacked you yet?"

Kei gave this Hariel a small suspicious look. While it wasn't common knowledge how to get to Konoha, it was still a very popular place to talk about. But this Barsberg thing... Kei hoped the stranger wasn't delusional after being summoned, Makoto would take his dango away for permanently injuring a civilian.

"The Hidden Leaf Village is hidden of course. We can't just go around telling others where we are, we would be attacked. Barsberg isn't part of Mist is it? It would be just like them to think up a new crazy village to trick others." Kei mumbled the last bit before continuing on the task of locating dango. He knew there was a place around here somewhere.

"Huh I don't think Barsberg is part of the Mist, the weather is quite pleasant there. Despite the nice weather the Barsberg Empire is a really cruel place, they take over other countries destroy everything and the captured survivors turned into sklaves." Hariel grimaced. "They also burn down their own hospitals to pay for wars with the people inside them, attack their own allies and a lot of other horrible stuff."

"Huh." Kei said as he rounded a corner. He instantly lit up at the sight of one of his favorite dango stands. "Yes! Dango here we come." Kei cheered and increased his efforts towards dango when he tripped.

Clutching Hariel's hand tighter, Kei prepared to hit the ground, but was surprised when an arm managed to latch on to his waist and bring him against a warm chest.

"Kei-san, are you alright?" Hariel asked worriedly, but Kei was too busy inhaling his own scent but it was slightly off.

Kei was going to answer but a sudden wind, presented Kakashi, standing in front of them, glaring at Hariel. "Nii-san!" Kei happily called as he wiggled in Hariel's arms.

Kakashi's glare increased as he stalked forward and ripped Kei out of Hariel's arms. "What are you doing with my otouto?" He hissed, placing his body between Kei's and Hariel's. He would not stand for a stranger touching his innocent Kei while he was still alive.

"Kei-san are you alright? You didn't hurt your ankle when you tripped did you?" Kakashi puffed up a little when the perverted stranger ignored him, but Kei placed a soothing hand on the small of his back.

When that simple question settled in Kakashi's mind, Kakashi's entire demeanor changed. He turned around and started searching Kei for any injuries, completely ignoring the stranger. "Kei is everything alright? Can you move your toes? Does anything hurt?" He quickly asked.

"I'm fine Nii-san, it was a small trip and Hariel caught me. We were going to get dango would you like to join us? Hariel came through my scroll, he takes care of the ninken." Kei said while letting his wonderful brother check him for injuries.

"Hariel? Your scroll?" Kakashi asked, stopping his epic search.

"Yeah I tried summoning the person who watches our ninken when they aren't't here and Hariel came through."

"Oh are you the one who owns the dogs that visit me?" The two brothers snapped their attention back to the stranger. "I'm glad they belong to you. The first time I saw them I was still owned by the Oak family, Master Oak wanted to use the dogs for dog fighting for military recreation. I helped them get away," Hariel spoke, absently moving his bangs.

"You saw my ninken? Was one really big? That's Taka." Kei said from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi on the other hand was staring at Hariel's forehead. "What was that scar just now?" Kakashi asked, inching forward, but keeping himself perfectly in position between Hariel and Kei. No chances!

"Yeah he was really big, I'm glad I have a name now. I fed him My Master's dinner and got into huge trouble..." Kakashi's eyes flicked over to Hariel's shoulder where the stranger rubbed it. Hariel then turned to Kakashi to answer his question "That's a scar I've had since I was a baby... now if you don't mind I want to try this dango Kei-san liked so much" Hariel answered Kakashi's question.

"Dango!" Kei cheered as he skirted around Kakashi to grab Hariel's hand and dragged him towards the shop. Inside, he ordered double his normal amount and presented a heaping plate to Hariel. Kakashi sat beside Kei, forcing Hariel to sit on the other side of the table.

Quickly Kei dug in. Dango disappeared in a flash as Kei followed his system of '3 for Kei, 1 for Kakashi'. Kakashi ate his dango, but didn't take his eyes off of Hariel, cataloguing everything he noticed.

"Dango is so good! I wonder why we don't have it! It's a crime against nature! No wonder Barsberg is winning. If the resistance had something as yummy as dango to protect we would definitely win! Because if the Barsberg Empire won I have no doubt they would destroy all dango. It's a crime I tell you a crime!"

Kakashi noticed many things, and as Hariel started his new devotion to the Dango God, his hair had moved and he had noticed the scar again. Some fast thinking and Kakashi had a theory. A wild one, but it was a theory. Looking at the stranger that had inhaled his dango at a slightly slower speed than Kei, Kakashi made his move.

"Harry Potter."

Kakashi was pleased to note that the stranger had paused in his eating, and had a slightly scared animal look on his face. He noted that the stranger gathered the dango to himself like it was a precious plate of jewels, a gesture only shown by Kei in the past.

"My name is Hariel now. It has been ever since my friends betrayed me for my money, and threw me into another dimension. I was taken in by a hiding free Raggs citizen, but was later captured by the military, branded sold into slavery. I escaped and formed the resistance, and then infiltrated the church, but I caught the attention of two perverts- one a bishop who is really an undead god thing and the other an evil soulless minion of evil. The evil soulless one called me kitten though and tried to turn me into his pet after I was captured."

Kakashi stared at the boy and silently raised one hand to the back of Kei's head, who appeared to be completely oblivious to the conversation. Honestly, dango was present; Kei wouldn't have noticed the village blowing up. Kakashi untied Kei's forehead protector and pulled it away. Placing it down, he used his hand to lift Kei's bangs and display a very familiar scar.

"Let's start again. Why is a version of my sweet and lovely, innocent and adorable otouto being used as a slave and pet? Also where are these people I need to kill?" Kakashi felt his K.I rising at the mere thought of anyone calling his Kei or any version of him 'kitten'. It was an insult to Hatake's everywhere.

Kakashi watched as Kei's doppelganger changed his hair white without the use of a jutsu. It was strange, and Kakashi briefly wondered if it was this 'magic' at work. Kakashi could admit they looked alike, but Kei had a few more prominent scars and features on his face that this doppelganger lacked. Also, Kei still held an air of sweet innocence that his doppelganger seemed to have discarded. Kakashi didn't like seeing any form of Kei looking like that.

"You mean Kei is me and I am Kei and we're the same person but different?" Doppel-Kei asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"I could see it. I mean Taka and the others wouldn't go to you if you weren't me in some way." Kei piped in. Kei listened he just didn't care when dango was around.

"Plus we have seen weirder things." Kakashi added, Together they pictured Guy and Lee side by side with their sunset jutsu, and together they shivered- definitely seen weirder things.

"And who knows what happened with the summoning scroll." Kei pushed his empty plate away.

"But you still haven't told me who I need to kill..." Kakashi reminded Hariel.

"Nii-san you can't just kill people from other dimensions, Tsunade-sama would be upset that she wasn't paid."

"Tsunade will be fine,"

"Plus we don't know how to get you there."

"We're Hatake's we'll find a way."

"And Makoto"

"Will watch the apartment."

"And your team"

"Will suffer-"

"We can figure it out in a week or two if you don't mind. I want to get away from those perverts, and I like dango... don't make me go back to the dango-less place yet! I don't want to be without it forever! Hariel interrupted them, with his cries.

"Well you don't have to go back yet..." Kakashi crumbled.

"No dango? Why would you even want to return? You could stay here and we can train you to be a shinobi too! You can be on my team. You will like Makoto and Sai." Kei offered.

"Now now Kei... I think that first we should all go back to the apartment and nap. One big cuddle party and then we will make the important decisions." Kakashi mentally smiled at the thought of having two Kei's to cuddle and protect.

"Sounds good I haven't been able to sleep well for a while I had to share a room with that pervert Bishop. Not to mention he kissed me..." Hariel trailed off rubbing his eyes sleepily, while Kei stared longingly at the patrons with their dango.

Kakashi felt his eye twitch in irritation at the thought of one of his innocent brothers sleeping in a room with a pervert. Perverts were sick desperate men willing to do anything for a bit of fun, and Kakashi was determined to keep them all away from Kei and now Hariel. He just needed Hariel to stay.

Seeing Kei and Hariel falling asleep, Kakashi lifted Kei onto his back and picked Hariel up. Leaving swiftly and gracefully, Kakashi brought the two boys home.

Entering the apartment, Makoto gave Kakashi a curious look, but Kakashi shook it off and brought the two inside the room. Laying Hariel down, he lifted Kei off his back and watched as the two instinctually sought each other out and cuddled together. Kakashi lay behind Kei and draped one arm over both of them, smiling at his two cuddly puppies.

o.O.o

"-in the room with us"

Kei was woken up by Hariel, and couldn't figure out why. He smelled all the normal scents, nothing was out of place, so Kei tried going back to sleep, but Hariel shook his shoulder preventing him from chasing his dream.

Opening his eye, Kei looked around and saw Sai. Thinking nothing of it, he held up one hand inviting Sai to join them.

"Kei-chan, there's two of you? Is this a jutsu?" Sai asked.

"No this is Hariel." Kei explained in a whisper. Kei shook his hand to remind Sai of his offer but the older boy merely took the hand and pulled Kei to his feet.

"Kakashi-san said its time to wake up, he has a surprise for you and your clone," Sai explained while he left. Kei looked at Hariel and smiled before dashing out after Sai.

o.O.o

Tsunade glared at the group in front of her. A report came in that a group of shinobi broke three shop windows. The most prominent being the Hatake group. Calling them all in she was bemused to see a new addition- a too familiar looking addition...

Questioning them only led her to understand that Kei had summoned another version of himself, and Kakashi was planning to keep him. Makoto supported them, while Sai wanted to know if he could have a clone too since he hated doing laundry.

Rubbing her forehead, Tsunade took a deep breath, and prayed to Kami that for once, one week could pass without a Hatake fucking up and giving her a headache. Was that too much to ask for? Was her gambling that bad that Kami punished her in such a way?

Looking at them again, Tsunade stated very clearly "He goes, the rest stay, and for Kami's sake Sai just get over it!"

"Tsunade-sama what if I bought you the best sake I could find and enchanted it never to run out, break or be destroyed... I could even make it return to you if it was stolen... if only I could stay one more week with Kei and Nii-san. Please? I don't want to go back to the pervert infested dango-less universe! And they banned sake! They destroyed it all and the recipes! You wouldn't be so mean as to send me to a pervert infested, dango-less and sake-less universe would you?"

Kei and his team had to mentally applaud Hariel for his manipulation. While the four of them would not have started off with going for Sake first, knowing the fear that is Shizune, it was a nice ploy for someone unfamiliar with Tsunade. They could see her morals battling within her, and their fingers twitched for snacks.

"I won't be manipulated by a little girly brat like you! Kami our own Kei is more manly than you and he spends most of his missions dressed as a girl. Out of my office! By the end of the week I expect the brat gone, and the rest of you here, mission ready!" Tsunade commanded, and emphasized her point by throwing the nearest item at them.

Kei and Kakashi left through the window, grinning, while the other three took the door, narrowly escaping being injured by a full ink bottle.

They had an entire week with Hariel and many things to do and teach him.

But first... dango.

o.O.o

The once peaceful village of Konohagakure was overrun with a series of pranks, and a depressing dango shortage. Genin teams were being sent away on numerous escort missions as residents suddenly wanted to take vacations, far from the village.

While Tsunade laughed madly at the money coming in for escort missions, she couldn't help but feel like it was partially her fault. She knew that a certain group of five were terrorizing the village, but after the first day, there had only been two more broken windows, 10 missing cats, and cafe's rolling in money.

She would stop it but she knew that Hariel that mysterious other version of Kei, would be gone soon. Maybe she should ask Kei to summon him again if Konoha ever looked close to another depression?

It wasn't all bad, Tsunade remembered when she had stumbled on one of her best medic's learning from Hariel

_Flashback_

_Tsunade was walking towards her favourite herb clearing when she heard voices. Moving cautiously, she walked around a tree and found Kei, Rikoto, and Hariel, sitting in her herb patch, talking about medicinal salves, well two were talking._

_Hariel was lecturing about a different way to prep a burn salve that would actually reduce the appearance of scarring if not completely eliminate it. Tsunade was impressed and intently listened in. Rikoto was taking notes while Hariel demonstrated the preparation process and Kei..._

_Well Kei seemed to be using Rikoto's back as a headrest, and he was sleeping._

_Hariel had spotted her, and invited her to sit in as well, and Tsunade happily sat down, and asked the young man what he knew about poisons. It was a very educational meeting, and Tsunade had a lot more research to work off to improve the survival rate of her ninja's._

_End Flashback_

It had all been very educational and interesting.

Tsunade happily signed on an on order of goats, as she hummed to herself, about how this one Hatake fuck up wasn't so bad. But just this one. She was still upset that the Hatake's had tried bringing her a new chair, only for it he break under her and give her rear many painful splinters. Apparently they only tested the furniture with Kei sitting on it.

o.O.o

The end of the week was a sad time. Kei loved having another self to play with, Kakashi would miss two cuddly Kei's, Makoto would miss having a Hatake that was slightly less crazy than the originals, and Sai would miss Hariel doing his laundry.

After lots of hugs, and bags of dango disappearing on Hariel's person, everyone stepped back and looked at Kei to send Hariel back.

"Um... I don't know how." Kei sheepishly told the assembled group.

"Well how do you send back your ninken?" Makoto asked.

"I say 'Go'." Kei answered simply. Honestly, his ninken always sent their selves back.

"Try it?" Sai asked.

"Go!" Kei commanded, waving his hands in a weird pattern in Hariel's direction.

...

"I'm still here." Hariel pointed out.

"Will yourself away?" Kakashi proposed.

...

"Still here."

"Why don't you summon one of your ninken and ask them to take Hariel back with them when they return?" Sai offered, in his nonchalant monotone voice.

...

"That sounds..." Kei trailed off.

"Like a Hatake worthy suggestion." Kakashi finished, eye smiling at Sai.

Kei nicked his finger and summoned Pico. When the chatty little pug popped in, Kei asked him if he could take Hariel home. Pico had happily agreed, and before anyone could stop the over excited pug, Pico jumped onto Hariel's chest and in a puff of smoke, both were gone.

"You know..." Sai started, turning his body towards the others, "We should have asked him for that Sake bottle for future use against Tsunade-sama."

Sai was met with three blank stares.

"We need him back!" Kei cried, fumbling for his scroll.

**The End. **

**(I, Barrel of Monkeys, have given permission for Ireadtomuch to use Kei in her story.)**


End file.
